Creo que me enamore
by conni-chan
Summary: bien esta historia se trata de la llegada de las primas de endo, las cuales guardan un gran secreto que involucra a goenji y fubuki NO YAOI. lo se pesimo summary -.-' pero soy nueva en esto  -
1. capitulo 1

Era una tarde tranquila en la ciudad de inazuma, hacía mucho calor por lo que la gente que estaba fuera de sus casas era muy poca. Cerca de un rio se ve a un grupo de chicos practicando futbol, cuando uno de ellos divisa a 2 chicas caminando…

Endo: ¡No puede ser! Conni-chan, Anto-chan- corre hacia ambas y todos sus amigo se detienen para ver qué sucede.

Con Endo y las chicas:…

Conni: Endo- lo abraza- tanto tiempo primo!

Endo: si ha sido mucho- mira a anto- y tu no vas a saludarme?

Anto: Hola cabeza de futbol! ^^

Endo: sabia que seguiría siendo la misma ^^' y que hacen aquí en inazuma?

Conni: es que mama y papa están de viaje y decidieron que lo mejor sería que nos quedáramos contigo!

Endo: Que bien! Ahora vamos para presentarles a los chicos!- los tres caminan hacia la cancha.- Muchachos Acérquense- todos se acercan- quiero presentarles a mis primas, Constanza y Antonia o como yo las llamo Conni-chan y Anto-chan

Conni es una chica de estatura media, pelo negro hasta la cintura y unos raros ojos violeta, hoy vestía unos pantalones cortos negro, una pollera rosada con pabilos y unas zapatillas hasta la rodilla.

Anto es la hermana de conni aunque no se parecen tanto manu tiene su pelo castaño hasta media espalda, ojos verdes y es de la misma estatura que conni, hoy llevaba unos pantalones cortos blancos, una pollera amarilla manga corta, y unas convers amarilla.

Ambas: Mucho Gusto- dijeron sonriendo

Todos: Hola

Endo: bien chicos es hora de seguir entrenando!- dijo como siempre el hiperactivo capitán del Raimon.- chicas les gustaría ayudarnos?

Conni: Siiiii!- dijo gritando

Anto: ^^' De acuerdo

Endo: necesito crear una nueva técnica por lo que conni podría ayudarme y anto podría ayudar a los chicos de la defensa!

Conni: Endo!- dijo llamando la atención del portero- no quiero mandarte al hospital e nuevo ¬¬'

Endo: no te preocupes he estado practicando

Conni: ok, con quien estaremos?

Endo: con Goenji, hiroto y toramaru

Anto: y yo?

Endo: con fubuki, tsunami y domon ^^

Ambas: Ok

Todos se dispersan en los grupos antes nombrados:…

Con la defensa:

Anto: bien comenzaremos por ver como es su formación en defensa!

Kazemaru: Tu no me mandas! ¬¬'

Anto: mira tú chico emo!- kazemaru se enoja- espero que se te bajen los humos de la cabeza porque no estoy de humor!- dijo ya fuera de sus casillas

Kazemaru: ^^' no he dicho nada!

Fubuki: Hola mucho gusto me llamo fubuki shirou- dijo con una sonrisa

Anto: bien alguien que si es buena persona!

Tsunami: quiero ir a surfear, tú tienes pinta de saber surfear.

Anto: así es! Wau tú tienes pinta de ser de Okinawa!

Tsunami: como lo sabes?

Anto: siempre voy de vacaciones allá! ^^

Con el ataque:…

Conni: KYAAAA!- dijo gritando y acercándose a toramaru- eres tan chibi :3

Toramaru: emm.. gracias conni-sempai ^^'

Conni: no no no para todos aquí soy conni-chan

Toramaru: deacuerdo :)

Endo: conni-chan porque no nos muestras tu técnica

Conni: Bien- salta con el balón en los pies y da un giro mientras que el balón comienza a brillar- tornado imperial!

Endo: mano demo..- el balón ya paso la portería anotando

Hiroto, Goenji, toramaru: O.O

Conni: ^^

Endo: se nota que sigues practicando!- sonríe

Conni: claro que sí, no puedo dejar de jugar y más aun cuando sabia que vendríamos. :3

Endo: bien ya es hora de terminar!- todos se empiezan a marchar- chicas tienen donde quedarse?

Conni: Claro que sí pero es para el otro lado de tu casa!

Endo: hum… Goenji, fubuki- ambos se acercan-podrían llevar a mis primas a su casa? Es que ustedes van en la misma dirección!

Fubuki: de acuerdo- dijo mirando a anto- será un placer.

Goenji: está bien- miro a conni- así podre pedirle consejos!

Endo: ¬¬ no se propasen

Goenji y fubuki: de acuerdo ^^

Endo: bien me despido.- se fue corriendo

Goenji: bien hora de ir…- en eso un balón pasa cerca de ellos pero es detenido por anto.

Anto: barrera volcánica- un volcán haciendo erupción aparece y detiene el balón- al parecer nos encontraron!

Conni: anto dame el balón- recibe el balón y lo lanza muy alto mientras da unas piruetas y el balón se cubre de aire- fusión de viento- patea el balón y este golpea a un chico de unos 20 años

¿?: bien veo que siguen mejorando espero que no bajen su nivel princesas!- y desaparece

Conni: Grr maldito tashiro- dijo enojada cosa que nunca pasaba con ella

Anto: tranquilízate al menos lo espantamos!

Fubuki: que fue eso?

Goenji: si queremos una explicación!

Conni: ustedes me inspiran confianza a sí que les contaremos!

Anto: lo que sucede es que desde hace algún tiempo una organización llamada galaxi a estado tras los mejores talentos en el futbol, por lo que un día llegaron a nuestra casa y nos obligaron a ir con ellos, al final nuestros padres tuvieron que ceder y ahora no podemos volver a casa ya que si lo hacemos nuestros padres podrían salir heridos.

Conni: estuvimos entrenando con ellos pero nos dimos cuenta a tiempo de que nos inyectarían algo para la resistencia de nuestros cuerpos por lo que huimos y vinimos acá para refugiarnos, pero por lo visto no ha servido en lo absoluto- dijo resignada

Goenji: no se preocupen nosotros las ayudaremos en todo lo posible!

Fubuki: así es cuentan con nuestro apoyo

Conni, anto: gracias chicos!- ahora conni hablo- pero no les cuenten a los demás!

Anto: y menos a endo!

Ambos: dudando- está bien.

Conni: bien ahora a casa!- y los cuatro comienzan a caminar sin notar que alguien los miraba

¿?: Así que ahora las princesas tienen novios- risa malvada- esto se pondrá interesante.

**Espero que les alla gustado, me podrían dejar review con ideas consejos o lo que sea pero no sean muy duros soy nueva en esto ^^ hasta la otra!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lamento la tardanza, este capítulo tal vez no sea del agrado de todos pero seguiré mejorando lo prometo!**

**Disclaimer: inazuma eleven no me pertenece de ser así fudo habría salido con tutu, sakuma estaría casado con un pingüino y fubuki habría estado desde el principio de la historia.**

**Fubuki: gracias! A mí también me hubiera gustado estar desde el principio pero como nadie me quiere- se va a hacer circulitos en una esquina.**

**Anto: yo si te quiero!- se lanza sobre fubuki.**

**Bien ahora comencemos antes de que estos me vuelven loca.**

a había amanecido en inazuma, hoy era lunes por lo que tenían que asistir a clases. Mientras la cámara se acerca a el instituto Raimon , se ve que un chico con banda naranja corre a una velocidad inalcanzable mientras grita.

-VOY TARDEEEE!- en eso choca con un chico de cabellera plateada. – capitán no deberías correr así aun estas a tiempo!- dijo el chico mientras se tocaba un chichón enorme que salió en su cabeza.- FUBUKI!- mira hacia el lado y nota que no estaba solo- GOENJI! Como que no voy tarde?.

-lo que pasa endo es que le dije a tu madre que adelantara el reloj y tu saldrías temprano de la cama- dijo aguantando la risa Goenji ya que no pensó que eso serviría.

- bien entonces ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto el despistado capitán. Goenji mira su reloj- aun faltan 30 minutos para el comienzo de clases-.

-porque mejor no entramos- opino el peli plata.

-Si supongo que será lo mejor- dijo el capitán resignado por no haber comido antes de salir de casa. Los tres se sientan en el aula y a los 10 minutos llegan conni y anto (N/A: así es ellas están con los chicos en el mismo salón).

-¡No me lo creo. Cabeza de futbol tu llegaste temprano!- dijo Antonia sorprendida de ver a endo sentado hablando con fubuki y Goenji.

-Anto- la llamo conni- es hora de pasar el dinero- dijo esta con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro, mientras que anto con lagrimas en los ojos le entrega 5 billetes.

-¿Por qué se están intercambiando dinero ?- pregunto fubuki

-por una apuesta que anto hizo- dijo la pelinegro

- FLASH BACK-

-Oye conni aceptas una apuesta es que necesito dinero fácil- dijo anto con una cara de suplica.

-¿Por qué no simplemente me dices '' me gaste toda mi mesada podrías darme de la tuya''?- dijo conni imitando la voz de la oji-verde

-Porque no tiene gracia. Entonces ¿aceptas o no?- pregunto anto

-emm… está bien. Ahora una apuesta fácil. Yo apuesto cinco dólares a que endo llega temprano a clases- dijo conni muy segura de que anto se sentiría bien al ganar el dinero con aquella apuesta.

-muy bien trato hecho!- estrecharon sus manos y se fueron a dormir.

-FIN FLASH BACK-

-y eso fue lo que paso – termino de relatar conni. Todos menos anto la miran con una gotita estilo anime, ya que la muchacha o tenía mucha suerte o el destino la adoraba. Cuando Goenji iba a hablar, llegan los demás (kido, hiroto, y kazemaru ).

-¡Chico Emo!- grito anto saltando sobre kazemaru haciendo que este cayera mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre de la oji-verde.

-Ya suéltame- dijo enojado aun con anto sobre él, causándole celos a fubuki, lo cual no paso desapercibido por anto, la cual soltó al instante a kazemaru y se acerco a fubuki.

-shirou-kun- dijo llamando la atención del ya nombrado- ¿no te molesta que te llame así cierto?- el negó con la cabeza. Anto puso una sonrisa, con lo cual conni entendió y le dijo a los chicos que la acompañaran, ninguno puso objeción, excepto endo que termino siendo arrastrado inconsciente gracias a una silla que 'accidentalmente' le cayó en la cabeza.- bien ahora que se fueron- volvió a mirar a fubuki- quería preguntarte ¿Por qué te molesta que este tan cerca de kazemaru?.

-no es eso, es solo que hay algo dentro de mí que hace que me sienta celo… -no termino de hablar ya que suena la campana para ingresar a clases y entran los alumnos seguidos del profesor.

-Bien muchachos siéntense. Hoy quiero presentarles a un nuevo compañero que ingresara a nuestro salón, por favor entra y preséntate- al salón entro un chico de cabello anaranjado y los ojos verdes, de la estatura de Goenji.

-Mi nombre es tsukibe takeshi- los ojos violetas de conni se abrieron de golpe al escuchar el nombre de su nuevo compañero, al voltearse a verlo, él la miro con una sonrisa en su rostro.- espero llevarme bien con todos.

-Bien veamos donde te puedo sentar- dijo mirando el aula pero entonces se voltea a ver a takeshi que le estaba pidiendo la palabra- si dime.

-Profesor si no le molesta me podría sentar con Constanza ishido- dijo señalando el asiento vacío que había al lado de la peli-negro.

-¿Se conocen?- pregunto levemente sorprendido el profesor y el ver que ambos sonreían, le basto como respuesta- bien siéntese con la señorita ishido.

-Gracias profesor- takeshi se sienta al lado de conni- Hola ninni-chan- dijo el mostrando una bella sonrisa.

-Hola take-kun- ambos se sonríen, gesto que no pasa desapercibido por nuestro delantero de fuego el cual mira con muchos celos la escena.

-_¿Quién rayos se cree ese tipo? No puede llegar y ser tan cercano a conni-chan, aunque a mí no debería importarme no es nada mío, pero me encantaría que lo fuera, ¡QUE RAYOS PIENSO!_- entonces salió de su imaginación al sentir al profesor llamarlo.

-Señor Goenji podría resolver el ejercicio del pizarrón!- Goenji se sintió pequeño por la mirada que le dirigió el maestro, y se puso nervioso, pero cuando el maestro se volteo a ver porque tanto alboroto entre kazemaru y anto, un papel le llego a su mano, en el decía

_La respuesta es que Pedrito tendrá $56.890 por las 2 semanas y por una semana tendrá $28.445_

_ATTE: Conni_

_PD: tendrás que decirme porque estabas tan distraído no es muy común en ti_

_-genial y que se supone que le diré ' es que tuve un debate metal sobre lo que siento por ti'- _pensó asiéndose burla a sí mismo por la situación en la que se encuentra ahora.

-muy bien señor Goenji su respuesta es- dijo el maestro esperando que cometiera un error.

-La respuesta es que Pedrito tendrá $56.890 por las 2 semanas y por una semana tendrá $28.445- dijo Goenji.

-bien señor, tome asiento- Goenji se sienta y transcurren las clases normal sin ningún panorama. Ya al llegar a la cancha para entrenar nota que conni no está sola si no que está acompañada de tsukibe takeshi. Se esconde tras unos arbustos a escuchar de que hablan.

-ninni-chan , no deberías hacer esto- dijo takeshi en forma de regaño- tu sabes perfectamente que ese tipo no las dejara hasta que le entreguen los poderes de la luna y el sol que poseen, anto y tu respectivamente- esto sorprendió a Goenji ya que conni no les había mencionado nada.

-take-kun no puedo rendirme si les entregamos nuestros poderes seria el adiós a la vida- dijo conni seria, luego lo volvió a mirar con cara de decidida- no me rendiré aunque tenga que participar en 999999 partidos y salga con las piernas y brazos rotos.

-Bien si así lo quieres- dijo rendido- Anto no me recuerda porque se le borro de la memoria el día que me conoció y es mejor que siga así, ahí vienen tus amigos esta charla quedara para después.-

Goenji bajo del árbol sin ser visto por nadie y se fue a la cancha a entrenar con los demás pero un pensamiento no dejaba de rondarle por la cabeza-_¿que es lo que ocultan las hermanas ishido?_.-

********en otro lugar*********

¿?: tsuki!- llamo a su sirvienta- quiero que envíes a el equipo colosalium, probaremos que tanto han evolucionado.

Tsuki: si señor- dicho esto se retiro.

¿?: _bien chicas veremos cómo se salvan de esta_

**Bieeeeeen hasta aquí el capi :B lamento la tardanza es que con el colegio, los talleres y los paseos no he tenido tiempo de actualizar. Gracias por los consejos** **Hitomi Miko** **y gracias por el apoyo a Valkiria1996-pd y a KizaraFurenji**


End file.
